The Great Doomship Offensive (2006 Series)
The Great Doomship Offensive is the eighth episode of Super Mario Bros. Z. It was released on October 9, 2009 Plot SPOILER WARNING!!! The plot picks up where Episode 7 left off. Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach once again, but this time she is held captive in Bowser's newly constructed, flying Omega Doomship. Mario and company hear word of the tragedy through a letter sent from Bowser. In the letter, Bowser states that he's holding Peach for ransom, and demands that Mario and his team bring him the Chaos Emeralds that they currently possess. Everyone agrees to help rescue Peach, except for Shadow, thinking that they would be wasting precious time they should be using finding more Chaos Emeralds before Mecha Sonic does. This starts an argument between Sonic and Shadow, ending up with with Shadow nearly killing Sonic until he remembers what happened to Rouge and Omega, disturbing him and leaving the group to go his own separate way. Sonic decides to follow out the mission without Shadow, as he and the rest of the team go to E. Gadd's lab. There, E.Gadd shows them the Mario Bros.' plane, the Sky Pop Mark II. With it, they fly to Bowser's Doomship to save Peach. However, Bowser eventually discovers Mario's group, and tells his soldiers to activate the ship's defense systems. After nearly getting vaporized by the ship's laser cannon, the group flies out of the cannon's range, above the ship. Things are not any better there either, as Mario and his group are assaulted by an onslaught of Bowser's minions. Mario and Sonic decide to take offensive measures, leaving Luigi and Yoshi to pilot the plane, as they jump off of it to go infiltrate the Doomship. Mario and Sonic land on the bow of the ship, beating up any soldiers that get in their way. Eventually, Luigi and Yoshi join Mario and Sonic on their invasion of the Doomship. The two end up in a hangar, but unfortunately, they run into an army of Koopatrol soldiers. The army attacks them, but, Mario and Sonic save them. Sonic then uses a Fire Flower Luigi dropped to transform into the powerful Fire Sonic, and begins destroying the troops. Sonic and the group nearly finish off the the soldiers, but are interupted by Basilisx. He demands a one-on-one fight to the death with Mario, wanting revenge for killing his friend. He petrifies Luigi, Yoshi and Sonic, so they wouldn't interfere. Basilisx shows no mercy, as he brutally and single-handedly defeats Mario (Arguably, Mario had the upper hand until Basilisx used the stone statue of Luigi to his advantage, shielding himself with it). Bowser and Peach, watching Mario and Basilisx from a monitor in his throne room, laughs with a wicked smile, while Peach looks in terror. END SPOILER Transcript Trivia *This is so far the only episode in which Mecha Sonic is absent, and only mentioned. In Episode 4 he didn't appear in the present, but he did physically appear in flashbacks. *Basilisx's name is an obvious play on "Basilisk", and his Medusa-like stare that turns the Koopa Guard, Sonic, Luigi, and Yoshi into stone is a reference to the myth where eye-contact with a basilisk results in death. *Alvin-Earthworm said that this episode was split into 2 parts. *Mario's series of uppercuts in the "Fire in the Hangar Scene", is a combination of Ken's Shoryureppa and Shinryuken from Street Fighter. *Basilisx defeats Mario by using Vega's Super Attack from the Street Fighter series. *Much like in episodes 4 and 7, Sonic uses a Hurricane Kick twice. *Despite what Basilisx says, there is no lava in room 2 of Bowser's Castle in Super Mario World, and the only Koopas there are ones climbing on a net. *The note Mario finds at the beginning of the episode is a reference to the infamous Hotel Mario prologue later acknowledges the reference when he mentions for Mario to look into the instruction booklet. *The Koopatrol that says, "Main screen turn on!" is referencing Zero Wing. *Stuffwell tells Mario to do a Barrel Roll, which is a reference to Star Fox 64. On a related note, one of the shots of the Omega Doomship arriving in the Mushroom Kingdom resembled the Attack Carrier's arrival at Corneria in the opening of Star Fox. *The scene where the Koopa C(K)annon first fired used angles similar for the Egg Carrier's beam cannon from Sky Chase in Sonic Adventure and the Delphinus' Moonstone Cannon in Skies of Arcadia. *Alvin-Earthworm having used a track from said latter game (Valua Lower City, Skies of Arcadia/Eternal Arcadia) enforces the likelyhood of above statement as well. *Basilisx's claws are very similar to those of the X-Men super hero, Wolverine, and his creation may be a parody of the Weapon X program from the X-Men series (Bowser's statement about how its funny that it only took "one little needle" to make Basilisx into a cold, emotionless warrior and how his cold, emotionless behavior had achieved "more results than what the lab reports stated" further reinforces the reference to Weapon X). *While not outright stated, Shadow's unusually aggressive and heartless behavior is heavily implied via flashbacks to have resulted from Rouge and Omega being slaughtered by Mecha Sonic. *Episode 8 holds the first Fire Sonic appearance *Sonic briefly references the Tornado, his and Tail's biplane on Mobius when on the Sky Pop MK II *The tornado Sonic made to give Mario a boost is the Blue Tornado from Sonic Heroes. *This is the second time the Heroes, or indeed anyone, have battled with generic minor characters. Appearances *Mario (8th) *Luigi (8th) *Sonic (7th) *Shadow (7th) *Yoshi (6th) *Princess Peach (7th) *Wario (5th) *Waluigi (5th) *Bowser (5th) *Kamek (4th) *Kammy (2nd) *Professor E. Gadd (5th) *Stuffwell (2nd) *The Koopalings (2nd) *Eggman (unconfirmed) (3rd) *Toadsworth (3rd) *Basilisx (1st) Category:Mario Appearances Category:Luigi Appearances Category:Sonic Appearances Category:Shadow Appearances Category:Yoshi Appearances Category:Princess Peach Appearances Category:Wario Appearances Category:Waluigi Appearances Category:Bowser Appearances Category:Kamek Appearances Category:Kammy Appearances Category:Professor E. Gadd Appearances Category:Stuffwell Appearances Category:Koopalings Appearances Category:Eggman Appearances Category:Toadsworth Appearances Category:Basilisx Appearances